saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Tenpou
Tenpou Gensui Field Marshal Tenpou (天蓬元帥) is known as Tenkai's greatest military tactician. He is the Field Marshal of Heaven's Western Army and works along side General Kenren (Sha Gojyo's past self). When his old friend, Konzen, and his charge Son Goku became enemies of Heaven, Tenpou and Kenren stood by them to protect them. Tenpou is the past life of a certain smiley friend of ours, Cho Hakkai Personality Tenpou was a reading maniac, and always surrounded himself with book. He owned a huge library made up mostly of books he'd "borrowed" from Heaven's library, located under the main places as well as a few books that he gathered from the lower worlds. Tenpou would disappear inside his study for long periods of time and in that allotted time, he managed to make his study a huge royal mess. He lacked organization, really. He seemed easy-going at first glance, vague and very “my pace”. He also probably has something of a sadistic nature as well. He showed very limited concern for his personal hygiene and appearance which was apparent from his shabby lad coat, rumbled shirt and tie, and long unkempt hair. His handsome face was totally wasted. Despite his bad habits about cleanliness, Tenpou was old friends with Konzen Douji, Merciful Goddess's nephew who was something of a neat freak. He also demonstrated a unexpected fondness for children, evident through his interaction with Goku, asking him to address him as "Ten-chan". He'd been the topic of many unpleasant rumors in Heaven for his strange behavior, hobbies and appearance. One such hobby was his fascination with the lower worlds. When he went to the lower world on missions he would bring things back with him and store them in his study, calling it part of his collection. He was especially fond of strange "artistic" artifacts like his frog-ashtray and a Colonel Sanders bust. He found human nature interesting as well and spent far to much of his time reading about them, taking greatest interest in their military history. Besides that, he liked human cigarettes. He was a horrible chain smoker. Despite his easy-going external facade, Tenpou showed another side of himself on the battlefield. He remained calm, cool-headed and insightful, almost like another person compared to his normal every day behavior. His superior officer, Goujun Dragon King of the Western Sea recognized that Tenpou was a superior military man. Tenpou, as marshal, used to be the type to bear everything on his own, eager to take on the full blunt of attacks. This was all until a general was transferred to his unit. Such general being Kenren Taihso. Kenren and Tenpou became friends easily and Tenpou began to change his solitary recklessness ways and even went so far as to give Kenren charge of their unit. He'd never been a fan of the spotlight anyway. Tenpou has another side to him that went unsuspected given his other natures. He'd keep his teeth in something until he was satisfied, no matter who his opponent is. He had a dangerous side that leads him be highly impulsive and lash out to anyone, disregarding the consequences when he was angry. He had a secretive and observant nature hidden under his airhead appearance; he was the first to see the suspicious nature in the upper ranks of the Tenkai (Heavenly) Army. He and Kenren were working on something together to stir up things up and try to uncover more. Tenpou is also quite capable of violence in self-defense - when the four them (Konzen, Goku, Kenren and himself) were cornered by the Eastern Army after the revolt began, and the Western Army soldiers charged in to help the four, Tenpou killed the General of the Eastern Army without a second thought, and commanded for the Western Army soldiers to kill every single one of the Eastern Army; not even one should be spared. For the sake of self-preservation, and the concerns for his soldiers, Tenpou would take the appropriate measures, even if it meant sacrifices. Appearance Tenpou has semi-long black hair, like it’s been left to grow out, and thick glasses. He has a handsome appareance that combines gentleness and harshness. Despite his pretty face, Tenpou doesn't seem to care for personal hygiene or his appearance. His normal attire is a grungy white ladcoat over and frumpy shirt and tie. He wears wooden saddles that he seems to be very found of. Beside the unkemptness, his look somehow resembles Cho Hakkai's. Backstory ]]Tenpou's life before meeting Kenren was rather uneventful. He had an old standing friendship with Konzen Douji and would frequently come to call on his friend. Because of his military accomplishments, despite his strange behavior, Commander Goujun made Tenpou the Field Marshal of his army. The position came with some perks and Tenpou gained an office that he quickly filled up with useless objects and a massive collection of books. When the marshal had his fateful meeting with General Kenren, Kenren had arrived just in time to save Tenpou from an untimely death--''being smothered out by an avalanche of books''. Kenren spent his first few hours with Tenpou cleaning his office, only to stand back when they'd completed and wonder why. That was the beginning of their wonderful friendship and a great deal of maid service on Kenren's part. The two of them, after sometime, began to suspect that something unnatural was taking place in the higher ups of the army. This something involving the new War Prince, Nataku. Tenpou and Kenren discussed their conspiracies in secret until a certain young Heretic earth spirit was brought up to Heaven. Ep. 40]]Tenpou first encountered the spirit--''a mere child''--who excitedly introduced himself as Goku while visiting Konzen in his office. Goku who first referred to called Tenpou "Mister" or "Ji-san" (which is a respectful term of older man in Japanese), was corrected and told to by Tenpou to address him as "Tempi" or "Ten-chan". Konzen commented that he didn't know that Tenpou liked kids. It was during this conversation here that Tenpou first let slip some of his suspicions about the higher ups. When Tenpou returned to his office, he told Kenren about the golden eyed boy, Goku, and later the two of them ran into each other. Several days later, at the grand festival held to honor the Jade Emperor's birthday, Goku managed to cause a scene, getting into a fight with several people attending the festival. Tenpou and Kenren quickly stepped in to assist Goku, not willing to watch the kid get bullied. Also because they just wanted to liven up the terribly dull celebration with a good, fun old fashion brawl. Konzen eventually appeared and offered to take responsibility for their actions and the four of them were dismissed from the celebration. They of course were happy to leave. Ep. 50]]At a military meeting a few days later, Kenren objected to Heaven sending Nataku to the front lines again, stating that his injuries still weren't healed yet and asked that the appointment be given to himself and his men instead. Nataku’s father objected, stating that his son lived for battle. After the soldiers were dismissed, and Kenren was badly beaten and thrown in prison, threatened with a dismissal from the army. He was released soon after by Goujun and went back to Tenpou’s private library. Tenpou was decidedly annoyed and after having Goku bandage Kenren securely to a chair, he went off to speak to Li Touten, claiming that he couldn't work under anyone except Kenren. A lucky thing since Tenpou punched Li Touten after he insinuated that he and Kenren were sleeping together and Li Touten’s guards were prepared to beat him the same way they beat Kenren before Goku stepped into the fray. Goku states that he followed Tenpou because Kenren was worried of him. After this, things really started to fall apart. At some point Goku's limiter was broken and he took his true form, Seiten Taisei, and killed many celestial beings. Kanzeon Bosatsu showed up and subdued Goku. However, Konzen punched her for trying to hurt Goku. Li Touten then declared them all traitors to heaven and ordered the army to attack them. Kenren and Tenpou held their ground, protecting Goku and Konzen, and Tenpou took Goujun hostage, allowing them safe passage back to Tenpou’s private library. Once there, while Kenren began to fortify the private library while Tenpou searched for a cure for Goku who had taken ill. Called outside to speak by Li Touten, Tenpou and Kenren were asked their demands in return for the lives of the hostages. Kenren replied that they wanted to be exiled to the human world beneath heaven. Knowing that the army would attack them at dawn, he and Tenpou began to try to hatch an escape plan. Work in progress... Relationships Kenren - He and Tenpou are smoking buddies and best friends. Kenren was transfered to the Western Army under the command of Field Marshall Tenpou. He later went to Tenpou's office and saw Tenpou being smothered out by an avalanche of books. At first, Kenren thought he went in the wrong office, but later on the two became good friends. They both shared a distrust and suspicion of those in charge and suspecting foul play in the upper ranks of the military. Aside from Kenren helps Tenpou to clean his library, the two cares for each other like when Tenpou confronted Li Touten after suspending Kenren in the army stating that he cannot work under anyone except for Kenren. In the end, before Tenpou died, his last thought were of himself and Kenren sharing a smoke. Konzen Douji - Son Goku - Work in progress... Weapons and Abilities Vol 4, ch. 30]]He was always shown with a great skill using a katana or Nodachi in various sealing missions as well as occasionally having a revolver pistol not unlike Kenren. During there escape attempt to earth, his weapon of choice was still his katana. His last scene alive he was slaying god left and right leave a trail of blood behind him and showing a remarkable amount of skill at handling his weapon. Before he died he managed to make several lethal blows within seconds on his opponent Sho'u whilst he received one himself. Trivia * His favored cigarette brand is Arc Royal. * His beloved ash tray is a charming earthenware frog acquired in the lower world. Minekura had her assistant Suzuki Jirou-chan design it. She hopes to turn it into merchandise. * When Tenpou died, he was sliced open and his innards were spilled out all over the floor, his last thought were of himself and Kenren sharing a smoke. Well, in the Saiyuki series, when Gojyo found Hakkai he was lying on the ground in a similar position to Tenpou when his life had ended. Gallery ImAGEset_001.10.png ImAGEset_002.10.png ImAGEset_003.10.png ImAGEset_004.10.png ImAGEset_005.10.png ImAGEset_006.10.png ImAGEset_007.10.png ImAGEset_008.10.png ImAGEset_009.10.png ImAGEset_010.10.png|Tenpou from Saiyuki Anime ImAGEset_011.10.png cha_04_04.jpg ImAGEset_014.10.png ImAGEset_013.10.png ImAGEset_012.10.png screenshot006.jpg|Tenpou in Koubana no Shou screenshot002_edited-1.jpg Reference *Saiyuki Gaiden Vol. 1-4 *Saiyuubito *Saiyuki Gaiden Characters Category:Characters Category:Saiyuki Gaiden